


This Little Piggy Went Home

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: David knows Dorian's pattern...just has to get past it.





	This Little Piggy Went Home

**This Litte Piggy Went Home**  
  
“You pig! I hate you!”  
  
He dipped down, avoiding the glass vase and hearing it crash against the wall behind him.   
  
“Get out now!”   
  
Their bodies did a circled dance in the living room, him avoiding the items she threw.  
  
“Now, Dorian, I know you love me!” Duck down. “We’re getting married.” Duck again. “If you just let me explain, I can—“  
  
“Explain?!” She released a roared laugh, pointing her index finger at the nearby laptop, “I have watched you explain for months!”  
  
“That wasn’t me! It was Clint getting back us!” His statement caused her to pause, a relieved smile spreading across his lips, “Okay, now, I think we can get our wedding back on track, if we just—“  
  
“You—LIAR!”   
  
As Dorian began her assault again, screamed until her throat burned, David couldn’t help but be happy he was home.


End file.
